leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carl (XY051)
Carl (Japanese: カール Carl) is a character of the day who appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!. He is the director of a theater located somewhere between Shalour City and Coumarine City, which organizes "Super Pokémon Battle Shows". Carl used to be a coach of Pokémon. He coached his Dark in many tournaments, and eventually got it to win the Kalos region Pokémon tournament. However, in one of those tournaments Dark Hawlucha got injured, and wasn't able to compete anymore. Carl came up with the Super Pokémon Battle Shows, which were much less physically demanding than Pokémon battles, and in the process switched careers himself as well. He first appeared when and accidentally interupted his rehearsal of a Super Pokémon Battle Show, which they mistook for an incident between Dark Hawlucha and and injured his Gallade in the process. He demanded them to stop interrupting his play, and afterwards went to a Pokémon Center with them, accepting their apologies. He got frustrated however when it turned out his Gallade wasn't able to perform in the next Super Pokémon Battle Show, as it got hurt during the interruption by Ash and his friends. proposed to use another Pokémon in Gallade's place, and it was decided Ash's Hawlucha would take this role. The cooperation between both Hawlucha didn't go smoothly however, as they formed a rivalry and weren't able to respect each other. He later explained Dark Hawlucha's backstory to Ash and his friends. That evening, the Super Pokémon Battle Show still went underway as planned. Although he panicked at first when the Hawlucha didn't act as the script told them to, he soon noticed how the audience loved the phyisical confrontation between the two, and also noticed how Ash's Hawlucha managed to give Dark Hawlucha its fighting spirit back. The Super Pokémon Battle Show proved to be a success, and the next day Carl thanked Ash and his friends and said his farewells as he traveled to the next town for the next show. Pokémon is a star in Carl's Super Pokémon Battle Shows. It performs the role of damsel in distress, being attacked by an evil and having to be saved by a brave hero. It was first seen rehearsing this role with Dark Hawlucha, which and mistook as it being actually attacked by Dark Hawlucha. Its fellow actor was hurt when Ash's Pikachu used on Hawlucha, causing it to get angry at Ash. Snubbull's only known move is .}} , or "Dark Hawlucha" as he was called because of his coloration, used to compete in many Pokémon tournaments, with Carl as his coach. He eventually managed to win the Kalos region Fighting-type Pokémon tournament. During one of those tournaments however, he got injured. He wasn't able to compete in tournaments anymore and lost his will to fight, and as such Carl came up with "Super Pokémon Battle Shows", which is much less physically demanding than a Pokémon battle. Following Dark Hawlucha's switch to being an actor, he performed the role of evil villain, "Dark", in one of Carl's Super Pokémon Battle Shows. He first appeared rehearsing this role with , which and mistook as Hawlucha actually attacking Snubbull. In the process, Dark Hawlucha's fellow actor was hurt, and it was later revealed he had to heal several days, as such not being able to perform in the next Super Pokémon Battle Show. It was decided that Ash's Hawlucha would take Gallade's place. However, the cooperation between both Hawlucha didn't go smoothly, as Ash's Hawlucha refused to lose, even if it was only acting instead of actually battling. This angered Dark Hawlucha, who angrily walked off the set after a physical confrontation between the two. He went to a tree, where he started to train itself. As the Super Pokémon Battle Show got underway that evening, attacked. Dark Hawlucha and Ash's Hawlucha teamed up to defeat Team Rocket, settling their differences with a handshake. As the play continued, Ash's Hawlucha accidentally tripped off a prop, but Dark Hawlucha helped him get up. In a final showdown, they once more physically confronted each other, quickly exchanging Karate Chops. Although this was not in the script, the audience started to cheer them on. During this battle, Carl noticed how Dark Hawlucha's expression had changed, and how he had regained his former fighting spirit. Dark Hawlucha was eventually worn out, but this time Ash's Hawlucha helped him to get up instead, and they now fully respected each other. The next day, he was present to say his goodbyes to Ash, his friends, and Ash's Hawlucha. Hawlucha's only known move is .}} and Dark , which and mistook for Hawlucha actually attacking Snubbull. As such, Ash ordered his to use on Hawlucha, which Gallade had to dodge. When he landed, he hurt his right foot. Gallade was immediately taken to a Pokémon Center, where he healed and was given crutches. Nurse Joy gave him two or three days to heal completely, which meant he wasn't able to perform in the next Super Pokémon Battle Show. Gallade stated it still wanted to perform, but Nurse Joy prevented him from doing this, stating he would have to heal even longer if he continued to act. It was then decided that Ash's Hawlucha would take Gallade's place. The next day, Gallade watched Dark Hawlucha and Ash's Hawlucha rehearsing, and sighed when they weren't able to cooperate properly. Despite this, and Gallade's absence in the actual show, the Hawlucha eventually settled their differences and the show proved to be a success. None of Gallade's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=最上嗣生 Tsuguo Mogami |en=Oliver Wyman |fi=Markus Bäckman |he=גדי לוי Gadi Levy |pl=Wojciech Paszkowski |es_eu=Carlos Ysbert |pt_br=Nelson Machado }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Directors in Pokémon